A Special Secret
by Melon
Summary: Third installment from 'Cant I' and 'A Real Kiss'. Can be read without them. There will also be a second chapter for this one so be on the lookout.


**Pairings: **DM/SM, implied LM/DM

**Warnings: **incest, chan

**For Melissa Rae :** I'm so glad you thoroughly enjoyed 'A Real Kiss'

* * *

Scorpius lay rigid in his bed, his eyes wide as he hugged his bear tighter. He flinched when a flash of lightening illuminated the room and almost screamed a second later when thunder cracked across the sky. The young boy wasted no time getting to his parents room.

Draco and Astoria were sitting silently in their room. Draco was reading while his wife was trying to nonchalantly get him to notice her new nightgown. Draco looked up suddenly when his son burst into the room gripping the teddy bear he'd given him.

"Scorpius I tucked you in thirty minutes ago what are you still doing up?" Draco raised his eyebrow to his terrified looking son.

"Daddy I-" thunder roared and Scorpius' eyes widened further and he ran right to their bed.

"Scorpius you are nine years old you should not still be afraid of thunder storms," Draco said rather sternly, setting down his book.

Astoria looked at her husband oddly and turned to her son holding out her arms, "Come here darling," Scorpius went quickly and laid against his mother's chest, "Don't be so mean Draco, he's still young."

Draco glared at his wife and a knot of rage formed in his stomach. There was no real reason for his ferocity towards the woman, he just couldn't stand her. It bothered him even more that she was touching his son.

"Come Scorpius."

Astoria tightened her grip slightly, her husband seemed to relish in her confusion. She let go when Scorpius began to fight her. Scorpius settled now against his father's chest, though his mother had breasts as soft as pillows he was far more content in his current location. A small smile formed on the boy's lips and he hugged his bear closing his eyes enjoying his father's grip. He froze when the thunder boomed, shaking him.

"Now, now," Draco stroked his son's hair, "You may sleep here, but no more being afraid."

"Yes Daddy," Scorpius mumbled.

With his wand Draco turned out the lights and kissed his son's forehead. Frowning, Astoria settled into her side of the bed after her husband glared at her not to move any closer.

"Night mummy, night Daddy, I love you."

"Goodnight sweetie," Astoria pulled her hand back from patting her son's head when a flash of lightening lit up the glowering face of her husband.

"Goodnight my son," Draco said closing his eyes falling asleep with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

When Astoria woke up the next morning she found her husband and son snuggled adoringly close and couldn't help but smile. She liked her husband more when he slept, he looked so peaceful, less foul looking. She stared down at Scorpius; he of course was always cute and never glared at her. She smiled and stroked his cheek softly. Scorpius woke up shortly after she left the room.

He stared down at his sleeping father after placing his bear where his mother had been sleeping. He hoped that one day he could be as good looking as he father. He liked the way pieces of his white blond hair fell to his chin while the rest fell down his back. Feeling slightly cold Scorpius snuggled back against his father's chest pulling the covers around his shoulders.

Scorpius smiled when in his sleep his father pulled him closer to his bare chest. Still content in his dream world Draco sighed and rubbed his cheek against Scorpius' hair. Scorpius giggled and wanted his father awake, bored with just lying there doing nothing. He crawled on top of his father sitting below his waist above the covers. Scorpius could think of no better way to wake his father up than to wiggle around on top of him poking his stomach.

"Daddy," he giggled some more and poked his stomach again, "Daddy wake up."

Draco moaned and moved his arms above his head stretching slightly, his eyes fluttered but he was still away sleeping. As Scorpius wiggled more he unknowingly was exciting his father beneath him.

"Daddy don't just poke me I know you're awake," Scorpius sat forward and crawled closer to his father's face.

He pushed his father's face from side to side squishing his cheeks together laughing at his funny face. Draco's eyebrows suddenly knit together and Scorpius fell backwards as he sat up. Only then did both notice the elder Malfoy's erection.

"Daddy?" Scorpius stared up at the shocked look on his father's face. "Why is it-?"

Draco caught his son by the chin as he began to crawl forward. Scorpius' brown eyes found his father's grey and he looked at him questioningly. Groggy, Draco tried to compose himself. His cock pulsed as his son stared up at him with his beautiful curious eyes, his succulent lips parted ever so slightly. Draco had the decision now to leave his son and go wank in the shower, or introduce him to the same world he shared with his father.

"Scorpius do you trust Daddy?"

The young boy nodded his head and that was all Draco needed. He pushed his son down and kissed him. First slowly, then with more urgency pushing past his lips, feeling around the boy's small mouth, claiming it, claiming him. Draco could barely stand the friction from his child's inner thigh, he wanted more.

"Ow Daddy," Scorpius didn't know what to feel, his first reaction was pain but it wasn't, it kind of felt good. His father bit down on his neck again and Scorpius moaned softly as he sucked away the pain.

With great reluctance Draco quickly pulled away from his son when he heard a shuffling of feet in the hallway. He drew Scorpius into his lap by his nightshirt, covering his persistent erection.

"Boys are you up, breakfast is ready," Astoria paused in the doorway, shocked as her husband stared back at her with a half smile.

"We'll be right down, dear."

"Oh okay," Astoria left in a daze.

Draco turned Scorpius back around to face him and leaned close, "Scorpius," his son looked at him swelling with adoration and want. "This is a special secret, a secret between you and me, do you understand, love?"

Scorpius smiled and nodded his head, "Yes Daddy."

"Good boy," Draco got out of the grand bed and grabbed his robe, "Now come along."

Scorpius grabbed his teddy and jumped out of bed as well, following after his father.

* * *

**Random shit :** I had seriously debated on whether or not to make Scorpius younger than he is in this fic, he had been originally seven when I first wrote this. I don't know just didn't feel right for my Scorpius. I've seen 5 year old Draco getting some, but I-D-K his sized wouldn't've worked for this.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
